The Fated Goodbye
by KayKay-PrincessOfTheeInsane-20
Summary: drabble/oneshot thing for my OC Celestiel.She's an Archangel and the second youngest as well as only female archangel.She left when Gabriel did because she didn't agree with Lucifer being Cast out and was angry that Micheal was doing as told.About 600 years before the start of Supernatural she fell in love with a human and had two children. May write more about Celestiel later.


She should have expected this, should have known it was coming. He was human after all, frail and breakable...so so breakable and he was bound to disappear. She'd pushed it to the back f her mind though, she hadn't ever wanted to think about it. Because of that it hurt all the more now and she sat next to his bedside; her face covered by her palms. She could have brought him back-could have allowed him live forever! She easily could have done it.

But he had told her in the beginning that he wanted a natural life, he didn't want her to use her powers to heal him or give him an unnatural life span. He wanted normalcy. He'd always wanted that-he'd given that up though for her; he really had. After all how could a human have a truly normal life with someone like her? An Archangel running from her older siblings and posing as a Goddess of War.

So she'd allowed this normal ending for him-he'd been sick for a few days and she'd pretended and she'd hopped! Hopped beyond what she should have that he'd pull through without help from her, with only the simple human medicines of this time period. She really should have known that he wouldn't; humans weren't really known for their medical advances at this point. And now she was sitting here with her face in her hands as tears fell from her eyes and sobs cause her body to shake, the candles in the room flickering as her emotions started to take hold of her powers.

She suddenly felt the temperature of the room drop a bit and looked up to see him standing in front of her-or rather his ghost. "Liam please, let me bring you back." She said to him in a slightly pleading tone.

Liam reached forward and attempted to touch Celestiel's cheek but paused when the tips of his fingers passed through he skin of her vessel. He shook his head after a moment and said. "Celestiel I'm meant to die now, bringing me back will only cause you unwanted attention. There is something you need to do though if possible." He told her. "I can't end up in Heaven or Hell, if I do they'll find out about Dina and Zuriel and I won't let that happen. If I make sure of anything before I'm gone it'll be that my family's safe. So I need you to make it so that I'll be reborn." He requested.

Celestiel shook her head and stood up, reaching out and wrapping her arms around him as she made his form solid for a moment and pressed her forehead against his neck. "I can...but even if I do the chances that any of the three of us will ever find you, or that you'll ever remember us is so low Liam-we'll likely never see each other again." She said in a quiet tone as she tried to stop her tears to no avail.

Liam wrapped his arms around Celesiel's waist and held her for a moment with his chin rested on the top of her head and his eyes closed. He took note of how she once again looked like they had when they'd first met. When they'd married she'd allowed her vessel to age and grow-now however it was back it its original state. "I know love...but it's the best solution. A human who doesn't age or die would eventual cause attention and it's far to great a risk for me to move on to the afterlife." He told her.

Celestiel moved her head back and reached up to put her hand on his cheek. "I'll miss you. And I will never forget you." She told him and placed light kiss on his lips before stepping back.

Liam lost his solid form when she let go and began to fade as she sent him to be reborn. "Goodbye Love." He told her and then he was gone; he had wanted to tell her he wouldn't forget her like she had promised him but there was know way he could know that for sure-no way he could make that promise without the possibility of it never being true. And just like that he had faded from her life like he was always meant to.


End file.
